Chains
by ExplosivePhase
Summary: Taken from her home as the use as a slave. The beaten girl felt broken. On the day of her demise she is saved by an odd male. Soul X Maka, Rating subject to change, involves slaves, alcohol, gore, and the oddness of my imagination.
1. Greet

**SO UHH.**

**I had this dream where this happened.**

**With Soul and Maka.**

**And I wanted to write it cause I thought it was cool in the messed up sort of way that I think.**

**;_;**

**Yeaah. Alot of the stories I plan to write in the future are inspired by the completely and utterly messed up and random dreams I have.**

**Rating subject to change, angstyness, Maka as the slave and Soul as the rich 'master'.**

**Living in a mansion full of slaves.**

**Funfun.  
**

* * *

X----------------------------XX=================================XX---------------------------X

The deep crevices of stone felt rough to the touch, the skin brushing against it glistened as light seeped into the dark, unpleasant room.  
Faded, smokey emeralds scanned the stones intertwining to make a designed floor.  
Small drops of crimson, silky liquid came down from the unsolid floor above.  
If she was not to sell in the auction today, she would suffer the same fate as her former neighbor slave did.  
Blonde uncombed locks swayed as she attempted to move into a more comfortable position on the stone.  
She wore a white blouse, most of the buttons were gone, but enough were left to cover. A black skirt gave her decent privacy to her more intimate areas.  
Looking up through the bars of the cage, she saw the workers preparing for the upcoming auctions.  
This is the third auction she would be put in, the third one she would not be sold. The third one that would ensure her demise.  
She missed her home, her mama, her papa.  
Her heart was shattered, dried tears still gave her the feeling of discomfort on her cheeks.  
This felt like a horrible nightmare, one she couldn't get out of.  
She couldn't wake to find a comfortable bed, breakfast and a family.  
Her reality was a nightmare.

X-----------------------------X X=============================X X-----------------------------X

The albino male sat uncomfortably in the creaky chair amongst the rows.  
In the front, there was a stage-like deck. Lines of cages exposed many females and very few males.  
A man with long graying hair lead the auction. His suit looked as old and dirty as the rest of the dreaded place.  
Workers stood by each cage, black curtains hanging above. Each slave was watched over carefully.  
The room smelled unpleasantly like blood and must. Mixed in was the smell of rats.  
overhead the foundation could be seen. The sound of dripping could be heard over the chattering rich folk.  
His shocking hair made him stand out of the many rich, perverted males sitting amongst the rows.  
One of them being his uncle, wanting to get him a 'present'. His uncle had black hair down his shoulders, spiking very slightly.  
He bore a blue-gray suit with small indents around the sleeves meant to be koi fish.  
Always had been disgusted with his uncle. Having to watch as the man brought home women for the intent of forcing them to work with no pay or respect.  
He crinkled his upturned nose in disgust. He hated the thought of having owning a slave himself. Having to live in a mansion full of them was enough.  
Scanning the stage once more, spotting a slouching figure with sandy blonde threads, before being cut off by a wooden hammer being banged to break his concentration.  
He stuck his toned skinned hands in the pockets of his suit before preparing for the horrible auction. His uncle looking at him expectantly.  
_I hate you._

X---------------------------X X===========================X X---------------------------X

She gritted her teeth.  
A whip with metal lining met her back for slouching. She felt blood drip and stain the remnants of her blouse.  
She sat up. Chains hanging from her wrists and ankles, an uncomfortably tight chain hanging from her neck.  
"First up is Octovian, this darling little redheaded female.."  
Her optics dazed as she tried her best to drown out the words and noises of the auction.  
Bringing back searing, painful memories of her former life as her inner screen played them.

* * *

She woke from her 'daydream' when she was pulled viciously by the chains up out of the cage.  
The worker whispering,"I can't wait to watch your blood drip, you little brat." Hatefully upon her ears.  
She was yanked to the front of the stage and thrown to the floor, the chains falling against her body painfully.  
"Here we have our little unimpressive blonde, shes cheap! Starting bid is twenty!"  
She watched the crowd send whispers of disappointment. One finally stood up, a sigh spread across the overweight mans face.  
"I can use her to do the laundry with, twenty five-"  
"One hundred."  
A younger male stood up. White threads directing themselves towards a side. Hands in the pockets of the pinstriped suit. The red undershirt matched the color of crimson orbs.  
The audience looked in confusion for such an offer on such a slave. His uncle signed disapprovingly, "Its your choice.."  
She looked at him in utter disbelief. He frightened her with his cold stare. He walked towards the stage with the older midnight haired man tripping close behind. "My uncle here is paying, now hand her over."  
The worker grabbed the chains and pulled them high, choking the blonde as he kicked her off the stage infront of the albino. She winced pitifully in front of the male.  
She stuttered to her feet. Fear in her eyes. She winced again when he reached out to take hold of the chains softly. When the relative he hated payed the fee, he wanted to leave.  
He directed her towards the doorway and up the steps.  
The closest thing to freedom was now in her hands.

* * *

**DID YOU NOTICE THAT NEITHER OF THEIR NAMES WERE MENTIONED?**

**.///////.  
**


	2. Close

**I NEED TO NOT WRITE THIS AT UNGODLY HOURS IN THE MORNING..**

**THIS IS SHORT..**

**WHERES THE BACON..**

**I LOST THE GAME..**

＝ω＝

X----------------X X================X X----------------X

For the first time in months, she felt warmth of soft blankets and pillows. She had awoken from a long slumber after falling asleep on the way to her new 'home'. She remembered the old-style car. The black furnish had shined bright, the car itself still buckled when driven. The inside was rather cramped, leather seats cool to the touch.  
There was a red trim around the windows. A radio somewhere in the from was playing some slow jazz. The car ride itself excited her for awhile. Seeing the world from inside the vehicle. Watching as trees, buildings, and people passed by. Hearing the buzzing of other cars passing by didn't so much. She saw a couple restaurants.  
She was definitely far from her old home. She couldn't recognize any local businesses. The typical chain businesses didn't help either. After much discouragement to going back to her old home,  
She fell into slumber against the shoulder of her new master.  
Her thoughts groggy and her body slow-moving, she cuddled into the silk covers. The colors pertaining red and black, with the indents of what looked like scythes. The under was red silk while the top held a much more fuzzy texture to it. Overhead curtain-like overhangs held craftsmanship, looking like cobwebs which contained moon designs, each one was grinning. She considered falling back to her dreamworld until ears perked to some shuffling to her side.  
She recognized the white hair that let itself be known as the form turned over to face her. _Master_  
The males features she found tantalizing. She felt the desire the brush his token skin. The upturned nose and slightly-chubby cheeks made her want to giggle a little.  
She mustered up the courage and brought her hand up to gently brush his cheek.  
Why did she feel so familiar with this person? He was a stranger, but she felt as if she had known him for years.  
His eyes stayed lidded until prodded him on his nose. Then the crimson optics stared deep into the faded emeralds.  
She looked shocked, but too tired amongst the fabric to get up.  
He brought a hand and ran it through his new 'slaves' hair. Slave or not, he planned to spoil her rotten.  
"Master..?"  
She looked at him in confusion, tilting her head slightly to the side.  
"Maka,"  
Her ears perked once more.  
"Your name, right?"  
She nodded slowly, sinking lower into the soft blankets.  
He spread his lips to give her a smile. Pulling back the skin until his cheeks crinkled slightly, revealing wide, sharp, and deadly looking canines.  
"They often call me Soul Eater, Evans."  
She stared in curious wonder, before the male wrapped an arm around her waist and sank slowly till their noses connected, narrowing his eyes, he whispered in a playful manor,  
"Disobey me and I'll bite you. Maybe lick up some of your blood if I'm hungry.."  
In return, he received her bashing their foreheads together. The sudden jolt of pain making him fly off the bed.

X----------------X X================X X----------------X

He watched as the tired girls outline rose and dropped slowly. Once again deep in slumber. He rubbed his aching forehead while leaning against his dresser.  
She was going to be trouble.  
His mind wandering to getting her new clothes and such came into his mind. He denied the thought of getting her a room to herself.  
He wanted her to stay in his room, and his bed. Re reached to a small box on the dresser. The box was a teak, painted black with blue designs that were lines cascading and crosshatching.  
Beginning to open the box gently and cautiously, as if it were going to lunge at him at any given second.  
This was broken when Maka broke into a fit, twitching and shaking with a pained look on her face.  
_Shes having a nightmare._

+-----------+

Metal floors made of wire and metal met her hands. Wire pinching the palms until they bled. Floors and floors of unsolid metal and wire, always rattling throughout the keep.  
Crates stacked in several corners below, around them were several cages containing battered slaves. Everything was blurred by darkness. She could taste the salty tang of blood in her mouth.  
She felt searing jolts of pain as whips connected with her bare back. Warm tears streaming down her face. The dry, crusty feeling in her throat felt worse as the worker wrapped the whip edged with metal around her neck.  
It pinched the skin as small droplets of blood began to form. Screams came out silent, her body was numb, the pain was unbearable.

Her eyes lazily opened as she felt someone shaking her. Her eyes closed again in the hopes of escaping the stinging pain that she expected was the slavehouse.  
Until she felt a shark-like bite on her shoulder. The person was on top of her pinning her down.  
She let out a squeal and struggled for escape.  
"Oi, calm, its just me."  
He rose from the bed and rubbed the back of his head. He allowed her to regroup and get the grogginess out of her mind as he walked towards the black wooden dresser.  
Pulling the silver nob opening one of the drawers, he scanned for something that would be decent for Maka to wear temporarily. He dug through several pairs of pants until he could find the skinniest pair.  
Fondling with the belt that had been on the checkered carpet, trying to judge if it'd be small enough.  
He walked back over to the king-sized bed. Maka was rubbing her sore shoulder, a small pout on her face. Putting the clothing on the comforter. The girl turned her head over and look at him with curiosity.  
"I don't have any female clothes.. And you needed something other to wear then what you had.. Back there"  
That was when the girl realized she was in nothing but a red undershirt. She gave the albino a glare, who gave her a shrug in response,  
"What was I supposed to do? They smelled like cigarettes and rat piss-"  
Before he knew it he had a pillow thrown against his face.

X----------------X X================X X----------------X

**NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP**

**NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN**

**NEVER GONNA TURN AROUND AND**

**DESERT YOU :D**


	3. Breakfast

**Half assed this. I just wanted to get it loaded then play mmos and draw shit for the next three days X_o**

X----------------X  
X================X  
X----------------X

A black teak door was pushed open by the albino, shortly led by a very dark and steep staircase close to the door.  
Soul took the girls hand and led her down the stairs. It seemed like a while before they met a small hallway.  
Several doors were on either side, paintings of family members adorned the walls. Neighbored by lanterns containing blue candles.  
They stepped down the hall quite a bit.  
"Whatcha got there, Soul-chaan~?"  
A deep voice sung. Maka squeaked and jumped back a bit as the owner of the voice loomed over her.  
His hair was black and disheveled, similar to Soul's. His skin seemed to be red in color. His eyes themselves seemed to not have color, just black.  
He wore a black suit with a six-buttoned blazer. He gave a smile much more insane then Soul's, while being similar in the teeth, and lifted his hand to meet the girls face. He was interuppted when a very angry looking younger brother Soul swatted the hand away.  
"What do you want, Oni."  
The odd colored male relaxed his eyes, that smile never leaving his face, "Why Soul, your always so vicious.  
Though it seems your rather cuddly to this slave of yours.."  
"What do you want." The albino spat hoarsely.  
"I just came to see this new slave of yours.. Pretty little thing.. Not many curves.."  
Maka stood there frozen, staring at this odd person, in fear of his features, but anger at the hinted insult.  
"Sex Slave? Maybe? It looks like your not forcing her to work.. Or is she like your new pet? Didn't I kill your goldfish?"  
The red toned teen let out a chuckle. Soul snuck Maka away, along the rest of the corridor until they met a rather dark, yet elegant, room.  
Tile was similar to his room, black and red checkered. Blue candles were everywhere. A large, black grand piano in a centerpoint in the room.  
The walls were somewhat tall, a large window seemed to be at the left to where they were standing, long black curtains kept sunshine from glimmering through.  
He tugged at her arm slightly, signalling her across the room until they met another black teak door. Twisting the nob, he led her through, not wanting his older brother to follow them.  
A small kitchen was there, it seemed decently normal compared to the rest of the loft. A refridgerator was tucked into the wall, along with a freezer. Many cabinets where overhead, some seeming completely useless, and rather unaccessable.  
At one side was the cooking area, which all the essentials, stove, oven, sink, ect. At the other side was a sitting area with a couch, table and chairs. A small television hung on the wall.  
While the theme was still somewhat dark in color, it seemed much brighter.  
The male motioned Maka over towards the sitting area as he walked towards the kitchen. She relaxed and sat down on the couch, it was silk, like most of the fabric-based comforters in the loft.  
A remote for the television was right next to her, she picked it up and looked over the controls. How to actually use it was begginning to come back to her.  
She pressed power.  
It came on.  
Maka: 1 TV: 0 She pressed what she though was the channel navigation up quite a few times.  
It was the volume.  
Maka: 1 TV: 1 She started jamming numbers in the hopes that it would turn down.  
It came to spanish cartoons.  
Maka: 1 TV: 2

_Back in the Kitchen_

Soul picked quite a few things from the fridge, then grabbing a plastic wrap of bacon from the freezer.  
He didn't cook often. He would normally just grab something and watch the television. Snatching a few pans from a cabinet and turning on the stove, he prepared to what he felt to himself was going to be a mess.

_Back to the battle._

She was now jamming random buttons violently. Only to randomly switch channels and make loud beeping noises.  
In a rage, she threw it with all her might at the floor.  
Then something odd popped up on the screen.

It showed a naked woman. Then a man.

The man pushed the woman over.

She yelped and covered her eyes, at the same time trying to cover her ears. "Congratulations Maka, you just unlocked some of my uncles porn."  
He picked up the control from the floor and turned off the screen.  
"Your breakfast is ready, so come and get it."  
Thats when she noticed the scent that filled up the room while she was beating the remote like a cat with a chewtoy.  
It was a heavenly scent that seemed familiar yet distant from memory.

X----------------X  
X================X  
X----------------X

**Filler/Crack chapter, bby.**

**BTW SEE WHAT I DID WITH THE RED IMP THERE HARHARHAHRHARHAR-coughchokedie-**


End file.
